The goal of this research is to investigate the pathogenesis of Hodgkin's disease by means of long-term tissue cultures derived from the tumor. Examination of cells carried in culture by morphologic, biochemical, immunologic, and virologic techniques will provide information not possible by in vivo studies. These investigations are aimed at the identification of cells that propagate in Hodgkin's disease tissue cultures and determination of their relationship to the neoplastic cell of the disorder. We shall study binding of immune complexes from sera of patients with Hodgkin's disease to the cultured cells. The antigen component of these complexes will be isolated and its relationship to the Hodgkin's disease tissue culture antigen ascertained.